fnaf_oc_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Mangle
Mangle '''is a main character in FNAF OC Roleplay. She is an Angel and Human who also has the ability to transform into a Fox (Arctic Fox). She is the youngest sister of Jax and Max, as well as the only daughter of Angelus and Angelina. She is also the girlfriend of Foxy Fazfox and a student at Marionette School. She was born in the nation of Antarctica. History Early Life Mangle was brought up in a family of angels in the country of Antarctica, as a human who can also transform into an Arctic Fox. She was born to Angelus and Angelina, as their youngest child and only girl. Her two older brothers are Jax and Max. Moving from Antarctica and Coming to Marionette School At the age of 5, Mangle moved from the only home she knew, Antarctica, to come to Marionette School for a prestigious education. Meeting The Others Mangle was very shy when she had to meet her classmates and mostly stayed in her bedroom. However, she opened up to Claudia Fazfox and Amanda Fazfox. Dating Foxy While Mangle was asleep, Foxy gave her headphones and other things with the help of Claudia. Later on, he snuck into her bedroom to sleep next to her. Mangle was unaware of this, but grew to love Foxy. Powers and Abilities Basic Transformation - This is a basic power that Mangle and other characters possess. She mainly uses this power to transform into a fox, and will rarely be seen transforming into something else. Gem Calling - This is the ability to call upon the gem that can store your power. Mangle's gem is Natura, and she may at times need to conjure her gem. Active Nature Telekinesis - The ability to move objects or people somewhere else by thinking of where to place them. They will move in a swirl of pink ribbons and green leaves. Nature Teleportation - The ability to teleport in a swirl of flowers and leaves. Natural Illusion - The ability to put someone through an illusion that they are in a garden or any place associated with nature. Magic Items Natura - Like others who utilize gems, Mangle is able to use an item made out of Natura. Personality Mangle is a girl overflowing with kindness. She always sees the best in everyone and puts others before herself, in contrast to Foxy. In kindergarten, when she transferred to Marionette School for the first time, Mangle was very shy and even slightly fearful at the constant commotion of the others. Over time, she has grown to not feel this way anymore. Mangle is known for being very kind to strangers, helping them in any way. She is also laid back and calm, always keeping her cool to not make others feel threatened. Mangle is also very loyal and will always have her friends' backs. Fox Description ''"The arbiter Arctic Fox who is a people pleaser. The youngest in her family, she is often pampered and favored, much to her dismay. She is one whom believes that everyone is equal, and that none should be favored more than the next one. This fox's full wish is to live in peace, and to rid the evil that resides deep down, below our Earth, and within The Underworld."' Appearance Mangle is a girl of small and petite build, with pink hair and golden eyes. Her beauty with her personality makes her the object of affection among many boys. Her appearance has no significant changes except the occasional hairstyle. As a fox, Mangle is a pure white fox with golden eyes. Her paws, tips of her ears, and tip of her tail, are all pink. She is an Arctic Fox. Romances [[Foxy Fazfox] Her first and only boyfriend is Foxy Fazfox. In kindergarten, he was head over heels in love with Mangle. Feeling very shy and inferior to the rest, Mangle attempted to keep her distance, but also gained feelings for Foxy. They have consummated their relationship, and do so on a regular basis. In the future, they have a child named Lily. Alternate Romances Toy Bonnie In Toy Bonnie Dimension, Toy Bonnie dates both Mangle and Claudia Fazfox. Both of them did not consent to it, and it was created by him. However, though it is not reality, they both appear to be okay with it. Family Angelus and Angelina Angelus and Angelina are the parents of Mangle. They appear to be in a healthy relationship. The only thing that is bound to start conflict between them is her relationship with Foxy. Because his family is aligned with evil, Mangle's parents disapprove of the romance wholeheartedly. Jax and Max Jax and Max are Mangle's two older brothers. They seem to have a normal brother-sister relationship, and she is often the arbiter sister despite being the youngest. She often makes peace between Jax and Max when they argue. Marionette Marionette is Mangle's mom in Marionette School. They have a very close relationship. Marionette is one of Mangle's closest confidants. Friendships Claudia Fazfox Claudia and Mangle are best friends. They seem to always be around each other and have each others' backs. Claudia has helped Mangle countless times in her relationships as well as with others in general. Claudia was one of the first people to make Mangle feel like she belongs and helped her break out of her comfort zone and inferiority complex. Amanda Fazfox Amanda is also another one of Mangle's best friends. They also help each other out in anything, and trust each other very much. Amanda was another one of the first to make Mangle truly feel like she belongs in Marionette and helped her have a fun time. Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie is noticeably in love with Mangle. Though she doesn't return his affections, they are still very close friends and are even in a relationship (forged by Toy Bonnie) in Toy Bonnie Dimension. Bonnie Bonnie and Mangle are also friends. Due to both being geniuses, they are often partnered up in projects or other things related to schoolwork. Springtrap Springtrap and Mangle run in completely different crowds, but at times unexpectedly join forces due to Foxy and Springtrap being best friends. Freddy Freddy and Mangle used to be enemies, but it is discovered that he had some feelings towards her. Now, they are in a healthy friendship. Toy Freddy Toy Freddy and Mangle often do fun things together, such as eat or just have regular fun. Golden Freddy Similar case with Springtrap, Mangle and Golden Freddy are an unlikely duo but still talk at times due to connections with Foxy. Chica Chica and Mangle are acquaintances. They don't talk much but both would rather not associate themselves with Toy Chica. Balloon Boy Balloon Boy has almost never been seen interacting with Mangle. Balloon Girl Balloon Girl is on friendly terms with Mangle, but they are not seen interacting often. Sugar Sugar and Mangle are rarely seen together, but some conflict could be started between them due to Satan and Helen's desire for Sugar to date Foxy. Cindy Cindy has almost never been seen interacting with Mangle. Enemies Toy Chica While Mangle has been nothing but kind to Toy Chica, the latter has tried to get rid of her many times in order to win back Foxy's love. This has caused everyone in Marionette to resent Toy Chica. Mangle now fears her, as Toy Chica has even gone to extreme lengths like attempting to kill Mangle. Purple Guy Purple Guy is an extreme threat to Mangle. Though he rarely appears, he comes on some nights, attempting to kill her. In some instances, he has succeeded but not for long before someone heals Mangle. Trivia * Mangle was the first page created on the wiki. * Mangle is one of the official FNAF characters. * She is the only Arctic Fox in the FNAF roleplay (excluding her other family). * Her blood type is O+. * She is the most recent character to come to Marionette School. * Mangle is an amazing vocalist. Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Natura Category:Angels Category:Arctic Foxes Category:Humans